ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoru Hanayama
Kaoru Hanayama is a Japanese-born wrestler competing for Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). He is known for his power game and his surprising agility despite his size. History Bio A powerful, chubby-looking monster with surprising speed and agility, Kaoru is a former Yakuza bodyguard. He was taken in by his uncle at the age of 15, who immediately recognized the potential in Kaoru’s massive frame. Kauro was moved out of the Ryukyu islands, and began life in Tokyo, where his uncle (ironically known on the streets as "Uncle") employed him as an enforcer in small-time gambling rackets for the Yamaguchi-Gumi crime syndicate. He quickly earned a reputation for his calculating intelligence, his cold brutality, and his generally silent nature. Due to his blood relations with Uncle, very few members of the Yamaguchi-Gumi could rank him. His status was bolstered by notable performances in street wars, which resulted in territorial expansion for the Yamaguchi Gumi. It was through these wars that he earned such nicknames as "Iron Goliath" and "The Patron Saint of Brutes." Expulsion from Tokyo and Arrival in FMW However, it was Kaoru's talent for murder that caused him to fall out of favor with Uncle and the Yamaguchi Gumi. A debt-collection assignment from a nightclub owner named Do-Hyup-Bae turned bloody, as Kaoru took his mission to completely unnecessary lengths. The Tokyo media immediately got wind, putting the Yamaguchi-Gumi in the spotlight. Frustrated with his nephew and needing to protect the family, Uncle sent Kaoru to the Los Angeles branch of the clan. In order to find a positive channel for his blood lust, Kaoru would be assigned to guard "Little Nakasu," a weapons stockpile that also acted as a whorehouse and gambling house in Little Tokyo. Kaoru would also be using his strength for financial purposes; being a winning horse for his uncle in a wrestling promotion. The promotion ultimately chosen was Full Metal Wrestling. Full Metal Wrestling Cycle 10 Kaoru was drafted to the Ammunition brand, and made his debut on January 27th 2010 in the 10.1 show. His first competitive outing was a triple threat match with fellow newcomers Axel Van Osbourne and Nikko Nulthy Nathans. Despite an impressive display, Nikko Nulthy Nathans was able to secure the win by pinning Van Osbourne. Hanayama was noticeably angry at having lost the match despite not being pinned. Management, seeing potential in a rivalry between promising rookies, booked Nikko and Kaoru in a singles match for Ammunition 10.2. On February 24th, 2010, Kaoru Hanayama picked up his first FMW win by defeating Nikko Nulthy Nathans via pinfall. Once again, Hanayama's physical presence and smashmouth offense was notable. The mini-feud picked up steam heading into 10.3, otherwise known as Supremacy. Kaoru Hanayama was paired with "Radical" Chris Austin to take on Nikko Nulthy Nathans and Abel Steele in a tag team match. Steele and Austin, two main eventers on Ammunition, had been going through a feud themselves. Unlike an orthodox tag team match, only Kaoru or Nikko could be made to pin or submit for the victory. On March 4th, 2010, Kaoru Hanayama picked up his second victory (and his first tag team victory) when he pinned Nikko Nulthy Nathans and gave his team the win. It was widely noted that Kaoru was a decisive factor in the match, despite the presence of veterans such as Steele and Austin. This would also be Nikko Nulthy Nathans' last match in FMW. The tombstone piledriver delivered by Kaoru for the win would break his neck and effectively end his wrestling career. After the match, Chris Austin and Kaoru Hanayama proceeded to attack a defenseless Abel Steele when Chris Kelson came into the ring for the save. Kelson, an FMW veteran and submission expert, had been a long time ally of Abel. After the attack, a war of words ensued between Kelson and Hanayama as to the nature of the attack. Kaoru gave no other reason other than "wanting to do it." Disdainful of such a senseless mean streak, Kelson challenged Kaoru to a submission match at cycle ten's pay-per-view; Lethal Injection. Due to the nature of the match, Kelson was favored to win because of his submission background. On May 2nd, 2010, the two finally met, with Kaoru picking up the surprise win. After delivering a punishing assault to Chris Kelson's body, Kaoru was able to lock in a bear hug that made Kelson pass out. When the referee called for the bell, Kaoru refused to release the hold, even with Kelson displaying obvious signs of internal bleeding. Security was called down to the ring and Hanayama was forcibly removed. The injuries sustained by Chris Kelson during the match were such that he was forced into a hiatus from wrestling indefinitely. Meanwhile, Hanayama was seen being forced out of the building entirely by FMW security. It would not be Kaoru's last appearance that night, however. After FMW C-4 champion and legend Drew Michaels had successfully defended his title against Gabriel Crow, Kaoru ran into the ring through the audience and assaulted both the champion and the challenger, leaving them lying on the mat as security was again forced to take him out of the building. Cycle 11 Kaoru began Cycle 11 as a de-facto contender for the FMW C-4 title after his assault on Drew Michaels and Gabriel Crow at Lethal Injection. The match was booked for Ammunition 11.1 and took place on May 31st, 2010. Despite Kaoru connecting with his finishing maneuver on Gabriel Crow, Drew Michaels was able to make the save and take the pinfall on Crow for himself, retaining the title. This would mark the second consecutive time Kaoru had lost a triple threat match despite not being pinned himself, bringing his triple threat record to 0-2. With his C-4 title ambitions on hold and management not wanting to book a Hanayama/Michaels singles match, Kaoru was put into the Gold Card Gauntlet qualifiers as a result of Abel Steele's departure. Abel had been the previous holder of the cold card, which enabled him to challenge for the FMW World Heavyweight Title at any time he chose. With Steele sustaining injuries after a post-match attack by world champion TyranT at 11.1, the Gold Card was now up for grabs. Kaoru's qualifying opponent was The Celt; an FMW mainstay and perennial contender. On July 1st, 2010, Kaoru Hanayama defeated the Celt at Ammunition 11.2 via pinfall. Despite an aggressive assault by Irishman, The Celt ended up exhausting himself by constantly lifting Kaoru's massive bulk allowing Kaoru to pick up the victory and enter the Gold Card Gauntlet. With Celt being a Corruption wrestler, this match also earned the Ammunition franchise one point in the FMW Games. Heading into Catalyst, Hanayama's opponent was Calvin X. Carter, who was one of the Corruption brand's designated Gold Card Gauntlet participants. Leading up to the match however, Carter was attacked by Ammunition brand wrestlers in a backstage display of brand partisanship resulting from the FMW games. Kaoru easily overwhelmed an injured Carter in what should have been a much more competitive match. On October 10, Kaoru Hanayama emerged victorious from the Gold Card Gauntlet and became the newest holder of the abdicated FMW Gold Card. The match operated under classic gauntlet-style rules, with only two wrestler being in the ring at any given time. Hanayama had the enviable position of being last in the draw, emerging to face the "Undefeated" David GS after he had just eliminated Slegna. GS proved a highly resilient opponent, surviving a power-bomb through the announce table to deliver his trademark spear, a move that had not been kicked out of. Kaoru kicked out of the spear and proceeded to connect with two straight Goliath Drivers, both of which David kicked out from. Against all odds, GS somehow connected with an implant double underhook DDT. This too failed to produce a three count. In the final moments of the match, David attempted one more DDT. Hanayama managed to push away and ricochet off the rope before coming back with a Goliath Lariat for the hard-fought win. Similar to Money in the Bank, the victory awarded Kaoru a title shot against the world heavyweight champion at any time of his choosing. Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors Moveset *'Finishing Moves' **''Goliath Driver'' German Suplex **''Goliath Lariat'' lariat *'Signature Moves' **''Kite Liberator - ''(Fireman's Carry into Gutbuster) **''Senkaku Plunge - ''(Sambo Suplex) **''Game of Death - ''(Overhook Trapping Headbutts) **''Landslide Splash - ''(Carthwheel into Stinger Splash to cornered opponent) **''High Flying Moves - ''(For big matches, Kaoru goes to the top rope and is capable of various maneuvers including a moonsault)" *'Regular Moves' **German Suplex **Spinning Side Slam:*Suicide Dive **Superkick:*Forearm Clubs **Falling Powerbomb' **Running Big Boot **Belly to Belly Suplex **Spinebuster **Stalling Suplex Alex Van Osbourne Chris Austin Chris Kelson Dallas Roland Damien Inferno Drew Michaels Eric Ares Eric Scorpio Gabriel Crow Kaoru Hanayama TyranT Xen X. Xander |group2 = Corruption |group2style = background:#ffcccc;text-align:center;padding: 1em; |list2 = Alistair Wolfe Calvin X. Carter Harlequin Jaro Mark Johansson Pure Extremist Ripper Romeo Sean Carter Seth Omega The Celt Zachariah |group3 = Distortion |group3style = background:#ccffcc;text-align:center;padding: 1em; |list3 = Apostasy Bryce Thorne Butters Christian Moore Dunnwood Faith Jetstream Leon Caprice MASS Caesar Skyler Striker Slegnadamus Syanide Trey Spruance |below = http://thewrestlingflock.com/ - Wrestling Flock |belowstyle = background:#9966cc; }} Category:Full Metal Wrestling Category:Full Metal Wrestling Category:Wrestlers